kouchu_misakofandomcom-20200216-history
Kouchu and Ichigo
When Kouchu and Ichigo come together in a love affair, it’s a case of opposites attracting. Kouchu is rash and brash while Ichigo is sensitive and emotional. Kouchu can certainly be emotional — in a fiery, impetuous way that can completely overwhelm Ichigo. Even though Ichigo usually likes to take time with relationships, Kouchu’s whirlwind approach can be extremely stimulating. Kouchu, on the other hand, may find the Ichigoian sensitivity appealing; it’s a good balance for the typical Kouchu bluntness. Troubles may arise if Ichigo’s mood swings or Kouchu’s aggression becomes hurtful. Both Signs must take time to listen to their partner’s needs and understand that they’re coming from different directions to meet a common goal. Ichigo is the Sign of Home while Kouchu is the Sign of Self. One great dynamic between these two is that both Signs are extremely protective of those they love. Ichigo uses that Crab shell to draw around themselves and their family and mate when trouble is near, while the Ram uses their strength and bravery, like a knight in shining armor. Ichigo also provides Kouchu with a happy domestic life and emotional security. Sometimes they might build an idealized image of their Kouchu partner or be overly possessive, which can really grate on independent Kouchu. However, Kouchu can help by reassuring their Ichigo partner that they are loved and cherished. Kouchu really needs to learn to listen to Ichigo: the Crab operates on an instinctive level and their advice can help Kouchu avoid making silly mistakes caused by that typical Kouchu lack of planning. Kouchu is ruled by the Planet Mars and Ichigo is ruled by the emotional Moon. Mars was the God of War, and Kouchu is a soldier meeting every challenge head-on. Kouchu’s open, passionate nature appeals to Ichigo, who often internalizes emotions and feelings. Ichigo can have intense, feminine energy and Kouchu can help them learn to release it. The Moon controls tides of the Earth, quietly affecting all life; similarly, Ichigo works behind the scenes (while Kouchu rushes into battle). Ichigo tends to be sentimental and can teach Kouchu to slow down and appreciate life instead of always rushing on to the next thing. Kouchu is a Fire Sign and Ichigo is a Water Sign. These two elements can be a great combination if they work together, using both emotion and action to get things done. Ichigo can help Kouchu slow down and learn to be gentle, while Kouchu teaches Ichigo to come out of their shells. But Ichigo can be emotionally manipulative — sometimes there’s just too much Water dampening Kouchu’s enthusiasm. Conversely, too much Fire can cause Water to evaporate, leaving Ichigo emotionally raw. Kouchu and Ichigo must talk openly and freely to ensure their balance is maintained. Kouchu and Ichigo are both Cardinal Signs. Both Signs are initiators, but they have to learn to cooperate. On the surface, Kouchu is the leader, always rushing out to meet a challenge, but Ichigo is also indirectly in charge through emotional control and the ability to weigh the situation. Ichigo tends to compromise more easily while Kouchu can be unwilling to yield, so the Crab may have to accept giving in. What’s the best aspect of the Kouchu-Ichigo relationship? Once they realize they’re on the same team, the combination of Fire and Water works well together. Kouchu is out there getting attention and Ichigo is quietly supporting the back end. Each partner’s ability to provide what the other is lacking makes theirs an equal relationship. ﻿ Kouchu and Ichigo compatibility This article is in two halves, the first is written from the viewpoint of the Kouchu man or Kouchu woman, and the second is written from the viewpoint of the Ichigo man or Ichigo woman. From the Kouchu viewpoint The potential is there for this to be a great team, however hisr styles are radically different. Hisr Ichigo is likely to see Kouchu as too adventurous, while He’s likely to see them as too sensitive. Kouchu often have big plans, while Ichigo is often more focused on family and home. This can work great if Kouchu each want those respective roles - world domination, and a home cooked dinner - it doesn't get much better than that! The first thing to note in this relationship is that Ichigos tend to be fairly moody. There are both good and bad sides to this. On the plus side (for an Kouchu) this tends to make them unpredictable and exciting lovers. He’ll never know exactly what He’s in store for on a given day. Tears, laughter, wild sex or heated arguments - it's like a sampler plate, and many Kouchu love it! On the negative side it's often hard for an Kouchu to empathize with this level of emotional activity. In itself that's no big deal, however Kouchur Ichigo partner will expect Kouchu to be supportive and nurturing when they need it. So Kouchu need to be on the look out for those occasions - and go into cuddly mode as needed. Some Kouchu have a problem with this - but this partner is worth it. They'll repay Kouchu tenfold when Kouchu need support and understanding (hey, it could happen!) Other significant differences of opinion Kouchu should be aware of and work to overcome: Kouchu often fear being trapped in a relationship, while Kouchur Ichigo fears being abandoned. Be sensitive to this, and offer reassurance when appropriate. As dumb as it may sound to many Kouchu, saying "I love Kouchu" at every opportunity means a lot to Ichigos - it doesn't cost Kouchu anything, and will save an awful lot of repair work if Kouchu neglect it. This isn't the type of partner Kouchu can ignore for a month and come back to find everything normal! If Kouchu can't find it in Kouchu to get mushy once an hour (some Kouchu really can't) then if all else fails - be a little jealous! Ichigo is a very loyal partner, but they are nearly always reassured by (polite!) displays of jealousy or even possessiveness... it's a non-mushy way to show Kouchu care. (Note there is a world of difference between "noticing" and flying into rage. I'm talking the former not suggesting Kouchu pick fights over it, or Kouchu risk defeating the purpose) Another major difference between Kouchu is that Kouchu look to the future and Ichigo looks mainly to the past. Kouchur partner likes stability and security while Kouchu like challenge and adventure. The implication of this is that Kouchu like to deal with the here and now and move on, while Ichigo likes to remember the past, which includes the bad as well as the good. Due to this it's likely at times that He’ll see Kouchur Ichigo partner as overly sensitive, emotional and sulky, while they will see Kouchu as overly impulsive, uncaring and domineering. Kouchu both need to step back and see the other persons viewpoint on this. If Kouchu can meet in the middle the rewards are well worth it. While Kouchu may enjoy the friction and passion created by this match initially, there's a high risk of Kouchur Ichigo lover becoming burned out and frustrated by it, unless Kouchu can offer a substantial amount of reassurance and quality time together. Kouchu Ichigo sex Kouchu like passion, heat and volatility, while Ichigo likes to mix it up a bit more - including being romantic fairly regularly. This is a great way to get some variety, so try not to fight it. This partner can be just as spontaneous as Kouchu if they're in the mood - and in the long term it's the best way to get them into that mood. Look on the mushy times as an investment, and they will pay dividends! It's important to note however that we're looking only at sun signs here. There are many other planets which can have an equal or greater effect on someone's personality. Makes sense, as ultimately everyone is of course unique. Generalizing too far based just on sun signs can therefore be misleading. To fully understand someone or how compatible Kouchu are with them we need to calculate those other planet placements from their date of birth, and compare them to Kouchur own, and then interpret the results. This unlocks the real power of astrology, and gives much more useful and specific information: everything from how they view Kouchu, how to turn them on, how to avoid arguments with them etc. If Kouchu would like to explore this further please see the compatibility readings page. From the Ichigo viewpoint Ichigo and Kouchu Compatibility Per the Kouchu viewpoint on this relationship, there are several areas which will require some work and tolerance on both sides. Many of the practical solutions are Kouchur partners, however He’ll also need to be patient, tolerant and wherever possible, less sensitive. Kouchu is a bold and blunt partner by Kouchur standards, and is probably never going to reach Kouchur levels of sensitivity or empathy. The sooner Kouchu can accept that and learn to appreciate it when they make an effort, and not take offence when they don't, the easier things will be for Kouchu emotionally. Kouchu can hold a grudge for a long time, and Kouchu can get fairly aggressive when criticized, making for a bad situation fairly easily if Kouchu let Kouchur guard down. Kouchu is a tornado in the here and now, constantly moving on with a clean slate and conscience - that's just how they are, and not something designed to cause offence. Kouchu may sometimes see Kouchur Kouchu lover as overly impulse, uncaring and domineering, and they will see Kouchu as overly sensitive, emotional and sulky. Ichigo Kouchu sex It's very likely that Kouchu have a far greater need for intimacy and emotional connection when it comes to sex than Kouchur Kouchu does. Again, it doesn't mean they don't care, or don't love Kouchu - they just take such things less seriously, emotionally. Be wary of becoming resentful of Kouchur Kouchu, who's fearless and spontaneous nature often causes them to be insensitive by Kouchur standards. As in other areas, fights and arguments are destined to end in a lose:lose situation. Kouchu is the zodiac's baby (its first sign); Ichigo is its matriarch, ruling the fourth house of motherhood, home and family. Is this relationship doomed to be an Oedipal cliche? Not if Kouchu temper these traits through steady, conscious self-development. Otherwise, Kouchu easily lapse into automatic roles that polarize Kouchu into a parent-child (or master-and-servant) dynamic. Kouchu can be selfish—not maliciously, but in a crude, clueless style that leaves Ichigo resentful and dismayed at the Ram's lack of nuance. Ichigo knows how to play the nurturing giver, but this delicate sign needs room to be vulnerable, too. Kouchu loves to be coddled, but Ichigo's maternal indulgences will create a spoiled brat or a demanding diva. Besides, while the Crab may have a tough outer shell, the true warrior is Kouchu, ruled by aggressive Mars. Kouchur differences are many: Kouchu is a diehard independent and Ichigo is a family guy; Kouchu needs freedom, the Crab's possessive grip clings tight. He’ll need to compromise, or else the relationship can turn into a competitive, jealous hotbed. Kouchu can both brood with the best of them, and Kouchur dark days eclipse even the tiniest sliver of hope. Talk about depressing. Swear off the silent treatment and learn to communicate as two adult equals. ARIES & CANCER''' SEXUAL & INTIMACY COMPATIBILITY''' We usually see the sign of Cancer as extremely asexual. Our family is presented by the sign of Cancer and the Moon, and it is a psychological challenge for all of us to understand that our parents are sexual beings. This would be fine if the members of this universal Cancer family weren’t convinced in their asexual nature as well. Their emotional characteristics allow only for sexual relationships with meaning and enough tenderness. Only when they meet the right person to set them free, they come to learn about the other aspects of their sexuality. The problem with sexual relations with an Aries is that Aries partners are usually not that gentle to begin with. They need to learn to show emotion. For them intimacy is something built, not implied. If they manage to reconcile these huge differences at the beginning of their relationship and if none of them is forced to do anything they are not ready for, their attraction to each other should do the trick and their sexual relationship could become truly sensual and exciting for both of them. 70% ARIES & CANCER''' TRUST''' The issue of trust is something different for this couple. They will rarely debate about their trust in each other’s fidelity. Usually the problem they encounter is a trust issue when it comes to intimacy. Aries has a different view on intimacy. In the eyes of their Cancer partner they can seem pushy and even aggressive with an attitude that doesn’t lead to anything close to relaxed. As much as Cancer would like to understand the straightforward nature of Aries, it will be extremely difficult to see it as anything other than beastly. There is also a problem with the way they show and recognize emotions. It may be hard for an Aries partner to understand that they are loved if someone only asks annoying questions, tries to tie them down and doesn’t want to have sex. On the other hand, Cancer will probably feel violated in every way, unless Aries partner slows down and has an atypical show of gentle emotions. Usually any sort of mistrust is a consequence of the lack of ability to believe in each other’s feelings for one another, for they don’t really recognize them well. 50% ARIES & CANCER''' COMMUNICATION AND INTELLECT''' Both of these partners have the same tendency to act on an impulse and cut the conversation short before they even got to the point of it. It is not their intention to react in this way, but they push each other’s buttons and it is very hard for them to stay focused and solve the issue they talked about. Their interests differ too much, so even when they are trying to have a peaceful conversation about something impersonal, it is still a battle to keep the attention to the subject in question, whoever initiated the talk. Their only shared characteristic is the cardinal quality of both signs, which gives them a good understanding on each other’s “ad hoc” personalities. This will make it easier for the couple to recover from all of the possible conflicts and misunderstandings. Still, in the eyes of a Cancer partner, this type of relationship doesn’t have a purpose and they might find themselves fighting in a way they don’t feel comfortable with. As their signs are ruled by Mars and the Moon, it is an archetypal story of hurt and emotional pain, so their intentions have to be truly pure. They have to treat each other in a gentle, thought-out way, measuring every word they say. This can be exhausting for both of them, unless they fully accept the fact that they don’t need to change their personality, only the way they express it and make a game out of it. 20% ARIES & CANCER''' EMOTIONS''' Aries and Cancer are both deeply emotional, although Aries is often described as if they had an emotional disability. They are warm, passionate and have high expectations of their partner when it comes to scratching beneath the surface. Their boundaries may be too strict as they fear their own sensitivity and sometimes act like heartless soldiers. Cancer wears their emotions as a winter coat and hides them only when feeling ashamed to show them. They accept their emotional nature as a given and work toward realizing a personal world full of respect for their soft side. We often say that Cancer wants to have a family and raise children, but this is not due to their need to reproduce or stay in the house all day long, but because they need a safe haven for their emotional side and enough people to share their compassionate nature with. Even though these approaches to their emotions seem different, they understand each other’s depth and in most cases respect each other in this area of existence, in case Aries leaves their impatient nature out of their relationship. The problem appears when they are supposed to understand how they feel about each other, as feelings are not easily shown when dealing with partner’s personality they don’t fully understand. 70% ARIES & CANCER''' VALUES''' While Aries gives a lot of significance to someone’s state of energy, focus and consistency, Cancer values the ability to stay rational and stable, qualities they have a difficulty achieving, or being in a state of emotional balance. Their values aren’t even connected, except for the fact they both have the idea that some sort of future balance, that can be quite hard to achieve, would make them better. 40% ARIES & CANCER''' SHARED ACTIVITIES''' As much as Aries wants to devote to their physical body, sports and all the ways to keep their creative energy high, Cancer wants to sleep, dance and eat all they long. Mostly they share sexual activities and the time for rest, since Cancer probably has no intention of following that insane Aries pace. 30% SUMMARY This relationship can be painful for both partners and needs a lot of work put into it in order to work. It requires both of the partners to adapt and make changes in their behavior, while tip toing around each other most of the time. It is not an easy road, but the rewards are such inner understanding of passion, full of emotion and the ability to create something truly unique. If they succeed, they will probably never be satisfied with a different partner. 47%